DP meets PJ
by The Anime Cat-502
Summary: What might happen if Danny Phantom collied with Percy Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON!

Prologue

In an eerie realm of floating doors and islands, where specters thrive, two ghost battle it out!

"You can not beat me, Daniel, I am far to powerful for you." an older, blue tinned ghost with pointy black hair sneers to a younger, beaten ghost in a black and white suit, with silvery white hair. The younger ghost looks up just before being knocked out and shot through a portal, where he lay unconscious. In the distance a girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt comes running over.

"Percy, come quick!" she calls over her shoulder.

"What is it, Annabeth?" a boy in the same tee-shirt with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"He looks hurt, help me carry him to the infirmary." Annabeth replies. Percy scoops up the limp boy and hulls him to the camp infirmary.

**I hope you like it, if so I will continue it just tell me in a review. If somethings wrong I'll fix it if you point it out. Oh and glad to be able to post earier than I thought! That and Danny has crossed over to his human form.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I've been pacing the outside of the infirmary for half an hour, I have never been this concerned with a new camper like this. The boy is most certainly strange, almost like he came out of no where. I poke my head inside to see how he's doing.

"We haven't found anything, Annabeth." one of the nurses calls out. At that time his baby blue eyes flutter open. He bolts up, and examines the room. Some of his ebony locks drop down into his face, he looked shocked and confused.

"Where am I?" he questions looking at me with a scared look. I walk over to him.

"Calm down, I'm Annabeth and you're in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary." I move the hair out of his face. He kinda reminded of Percy, with his scruffy hair and throwing cation to the wind. He still look slightly spoked but he'd calmed down a little.

"I'm Danny," he says sheepishly. "So where did you say I am?"

"Camp Half-Blood, you know demigods."I could sense he was unsure of what I was talking about.

"Demigods, demigods nope doesn't ring a bell."

******Hey thanks for the continued support leave a review in the section below if you want me to continue. I'll try to continue, I do plan on finishing Roaming the Ghost Zone this weekend and maybe getting a chapter or two done on Clockwork's Son. Oh and btw most of my chapters start short and grow longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Danny's P.O.V.

"Demigods, demigods nope doesn't ring a bell." I seriously don't pay attention in English or any class for that matter. Annabeth takes a seat on the cot beside me.

"A demigod is half human half god," like a Halfa I think,"for instance my godly parent is Athena. Do you know who Athena is, Danny?" I shake my head no.

"Athena is the Greek goddess of knowledge and battle strategy." Annabeth goes on explaining as a boy with black hair and green eyes walks in. I turn my attention toward him.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth acknowledges.

"Hey," Percy responds before turning his attention to me. "So I see you're finally woken up."

"How long was I out?" I ask worried.

Percy laughs "Dont worry you were only out half an hour."

"Percy!" Annabeth snaps rolling her eyes, "Danny, this is my boyfriend Percy. Percy this is Danny."

"Sup." Percy says.

**Hey I know these are short it's because I haven't gotten to far into planning sorry.(curse my ADHD) the chapters get longer the farther I plan but sometimes I forget about things so here's the third chapter. Leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Sup" I say moving over to Annabeth.

"Did they find any injuries?" I whisper in her ear.

"Nope not a trace." She whispers back. Now I'm confused, when I pick Danny up his chest was steaming as if he were burned or electrocuted. My mind whirls as I try to comprehend but it's almost like reading a book.

"I'm right here!" Danny says breaking my train of thought.

"Sorry, so do you want to get up and walk around camp?" I offer.

"Sure." now it's Danny's turn to be suspicious. He stands up and flexes his muscles. He's a rather scrawny dude.

"So how old are you?" I ask. Yes, I know it's a rude question.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolds.

Danny laughs, "14." He's two years from being claimed unless claimed early. I'd hate to come in the Hermes cabin, worse for two years! It brings back bad memories of Luke! He tried to kill me!

The tree of us walk to the Hermes cabin.

"This is where you'll be staying until you're claimed" Annabeth explains before opening the door.

The place was a mess the were a number of things slung about the room, to many sleeping bags on the floor to count. In all reality it is one giant mess. Danny didn't seem impress well actually he is shocked. I don't know what he's used to but I don't think anyone lives like this.

"Um, Annabeth, is tonight Capture the Flag night?" I ask.

"Where did that come from but yes," Annabeth looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I got to get something from my cabin" I whisper.

"Take Danny, it will take his mind off this, that and I have to grab something from my cabin too," she whispers back gesturing toward her cabin.

Maybe I could learn a bit more about him. "Hey, Danny, I gotta grab something from my cabin would you like to come?" He nods and follows me and Annabeth walks toward her cabin.

**Hey sorry this is like super late. This morning I was a bit(by a bit I mean a lot) hyper from last nights mountain dew love mountain dew! =3 Then I had to clean. when I got free time on the computer I got distracted by my wandering thoughts and unintentional explored my artistic talent. So leave a comment. Oh one last thing thank you all you wonderful people!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I watch Percy and Danny walk toward the Poseidon cabin before turning and running to mine own. With Capture the Flag tonight Danny might want something to fight with. I scanned the walls for something useful, I searched through the stuff on and bed,until I found a well love short sword. It was dented in many places and the handle was worn but it would do. I was about to go to the Poseidon cabin before Chiron called the Dinner bell. Great, I walked to the mess hall, Percy met me there.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yeah, where's Danny?"

"He's coming." Right as he said that Danny comes running over.

"Hey sorry I'm late." he says through breaths of air.

"Let's go in and while we wait in line, I'll explain cafeteria expectations." Percy offers.

Percy begins to ramble on to Danny, Danny looks like he's about to tune Percy out.

"Don't forget to put a bit of you food in the fire as an offering to the Gods." Percy reminds.

Percy escorts Danny to the Hermes table before coming over to me.

**Hey I know this chapter's short but that's because it's all leading up to the up to a more exciting longer chapter in Danny's P.O.V. Leave a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Danny's P.O.V.

From the moment I sat down I was froged. ( for all of you people who don't know what a frog is it's a punch with the middle finger's first joint sticking out. If done right it hurts) Eventually I just turned my arm intangible and left them wondering. After Dinner a horse man calls us to attention.

"As most of you know tonight is Capture the Flag night. When you're done stuffing you faces come out to the field and get into your teams." The horse man says.

I get up and follow Percy to the field, Percy gives me a helmet and Annabeth gives me a well used sword.

"Thanks" I say adjusting the helmet.

"Words of advice, try not to get killed." Annabeth warns.

After a couple of minutes, the horse man blow a horn. "Let the game begin." He shouts.

"Stay close to me." Percy calls. just then two people burst from the woods a girl and a boy.

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson." The girl, "Who's you little friend?"

"Leave him alone Clarisse."

"Why? Is he your new brother?" Clarisse sneer the boy behind her laughing.

"We're not afraid to fight!" Percy threaten holding his sword. I tighten my grip on mine.

"Show me." Clarisse says before engaging in battle with me! I jump back as her spear swing in front of me. I notice it's charged. Before I can say anything she knocks the sword for my hands and punches me into the river near by.

"It's not the toilet but it will do!" She laughs.

"Danny!" Percy yells.

I stand up my wounds healing as the water runs over them, thank goodness for my healing factor. I create a snowball that turns into an icy diamond. I enlarge the diamond into a sword.

"Now that's more like it."

Clarisse gives me a dumbfounded expression before Percy tackles her. The other guy on the ground knock out.

"Say Uncle." Percy sneers.

"I will get you for this, Jackson." Clarisse says throwing Percy off her.

"Run Danny." Percy yells.

I wasn't going to leave Percy but a horn blows and a loud voice comes over what i think is an intercom.

"The Blue Team has won."

Clarisse snarls. " You may have one this time but next time won't be so easy."

"Danny how did you do that thing with the ice." Percy asked.

"Umm... it's a long story." I don't think these people know about ghost so there's no need to really get into detail.

"Huh." Percy seems bewildered.

**Sorry for procrastinating. I usually write my story on paper and then update it but sometimes a get better ideas and that's what ends up online so if the story is a lot different from the paper I flip the imaginary table. Danny was hurt when he was punched into the river and it looked like the water healed him. Yes Danny can use his ghost powers even if he's not in his ghost form but just not a lot. Leave a comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Percy's P.O.V.

One minute I was fighting one of Clarisse's goons the next I look over and Clarisse has punched Danny into the stream.

"Danny!" I yell.

He gets up and the water, the water heals him! Then he does something incredible he turns a snowball into a sword! Even I can't do that! Clarisse is as dumbfounded as I am, I knock out the goon and tackle her in her confusion.

"Say Uncle," I sneer.

"I'll get you for this, Jackson." You can try I think as she throws me off her. Oh I almost forgot about Danny.

"Run Danny" I tell him no sense in him staying I got Clarisse. It was very apparent he wasn't going to leave and just before Danny can say anything Chiron comes over the intercom.

"The Blue Team has won." He announces.

"You may have won this time but next time it won't be so easy." Clarisse snarls.

"Danny how did you do that thing with the ice?" I ask.

"Umm... it's a long story." he appears to be hiding something but I don't press.

"Huh," I say.

After the Battle...

We all hang around the campfire. Clarisse is giving me the evil eye.

I walk up to Chiron.

"Yes, Percy." he says.

"I believe Danny is the son of Poseidon." I say.

"Why is that?" Chiron gives me a questioning glance.

"During the game Clarisse punched Danny into the steam and his wounds were healed by the water."

"Was there a sign?"

"No-"

"He has to be claimed."

"Maybe I can test his abilities and if he shares my abilities with that be good enough for you?"

"If I see it."

'Arg"

The Next Morning...

"Hey Danny how about you come over to my cabin after breakfast?" I ask.

"Umm sure. If it's about the ice thing I don't know how I did it!" Danny seemed a bit jumpy.

**Hey if it's alright by you people I'd like to cut Annabeth's P.O.V. Leave a comment. Oh BTW Danny is not the son of Poseidon he's the suspected son of Poseidon.**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Danny's P.O.V.

"Hey Danny would you like to come over to my cabin after breakfast?" Percy offers suspiciously.

"Um sure. If it's about the ice thing I don't know how I did it!" I must have appeared jumpy because he gave me a weird look.

Annabeth came over, "hey I heard about last night the ice sword."

I look around nervously. "I.. Um.. "

"It's okay. What's made you so jumpy?"

"I don't know. Its was a rough night." People just slept everywhere there was space, there was a lot of them snoring. I'm beginning to miss Jazz, my quiet room, my parents blowing things up in the basement, and most importantly Sam. And Tucker.

"If they had coffee I would suggest it." Percy says.

After Breakfast...

Percy leads me off to his cabin. He and Annabth holding hands.

"Danny, I believe you're the son of Poseidon." Percy says breaking the silence.

"The son of who?" this is confusing.

"Poseidon , the Greek god of the Sea." Annabeth says.

"I'm not quite sure how to react to that."

"When we get to my cabin I'm going to test you abilities."Percy looks over at me.

"Umm."

"It'll be fun."

At Percy's Cabin...

**For all you People who love long chapters I'm sorry this one's short. Oh Happy Late President's Day. Sorry for not posting. For those who don't know I'm a massive procrastination and let's just say there was much work to be done. Oh before I forget 24 reviews you people are freaking wonderful, thank you for your continued support. Leave a comment if you have a question I will do my best to answer it in the next author's note.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth and I hold hands all the way to my cabin and right before I open the door I hear galloping.

"I see you've made it, Chiron." I turn around releasing my hold on Annabeth's hand.

"I have to see this for myself." He declares.

I smile on the outside, _I sure hope Danny can pull off the ice thing for Chiron_ I think.

The four of us walk in and out on the pier. The water's pull was calming and cool this morning. It's always a magnificent sight with the sun reflecting off the surface. I raise my arms into a comfortable place to control the water. I take a deep breath before looking over a Danny. Annabeth and Chiron were watching intently.

"You ready, just copy me." I instruct. Danny nods.

I begin by showing him some basic maneuvers. He copies but nothing happens. I furrow my brow, he tries again. He comes up with the same the same result.

"Let's try another maneuvers," I say, one because I'm getting worried and two don't want Danny to get too worked up about it. I show one that parts the water. He tries with yet again the same results. I look back to see Chiron's disappointed glance.

"Percy, I don't know what you saw on the battlefield but let's just let Danny get claimed." Chiron sounds like he has made his decision.

"Chiron, I know Danny can control ice. Can you show him Danny." I ask.

"I can try." Danny sounds tired. He closes his eyes and his aura begins to glow a soft light, and a diamond begins to form in his hands. He furrows his brow and concentrates harder and the diamond begins to take the form of a sword. Within seconds it's an ice sword. Chiron is impressed.

"I knew you could do it." Danny gives me a wary smile.

"I'll have to talk this over with Mr. D but I think you have a half brother." Chiron exclaims.

"Wow I didn't think that was possible." Annabeth was certainly fascinated.

Chiron walks out murmuring excitedly to himself and laughing.

**Sorry about the late update been busy. I think I'm near sited in my right eye only!**

**Q and A Time**

**Responding to a couple of guest**

**I point is not to make Danny a demigod.**

**If you notice I haven't complete throw row the ghost thing out the window.**

**I've used his cryokinisis twice and ghost hearing once. This time using his powers drained him.**

**My turn for question to you.**

**May I add an O.C.? I ask because I know some people don't like O.C. Especially if they have a major role.**

**Would you like this to be like a more than one book story?**

**I'd like to share this comment from a deleted story like my fourth one I've ever written:**

**Isabella(Guest): So r You just stupid or did u drop out of elementary so u don't know how to write well.**

**First thing is this person a hypocrite or what? At least I can spell!**

**Two is this flame?**

**And three this is a poor move! This is rated K+ I believe.**

**Leave a comment/ question/ both.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Today I feel like putting an extra authors note up here. =P

Responding to a guest

I don't hate on all guest. I turned off moderation of guest reviews but when a person post something like "You suck" or "This is a piece of garbage" then I hate on one particular guest. I thought about the Poseidon/ Boreas powers and we'll see what happens.

I seriously suggest getting an account it's free and it's fun to write. There may be people as I've shown.

Oh btw I'm an 8th grader in AIG English so I know some what of what I'm doing.

Your comments are what keeps this story going. So thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story it's ment a lot to me. Have a sparkly day with rainbow unicowacorns. ( Unicorns and cows.) Sorry randomish rant. It's like 11 something pm when I wrote that.

Third Person P.O.V.

On the far side of the wood a hole opens from the ground and a girl emergages from it. She looks back to the closing hole and stands up, a grayish black flame burst to life in her hands.

"Remember what I've taught you if you get into trouble." the flame says in aauthoritative tone.

The girl rolls her eyes," I think you're losing you're mind! Nobody can be half dead." she whispers.

" How would you know?" the flame hissed.

"I judge souls remember?" she demanded.

The two argue back and forth until the girl had had enough and threw the flame on the ground and it sputtered out.

Danny's P.O.V.

Talk about being embarrassed. I'm just glad Sam wasn't here to see me fail like that. Percy make it look so easy! Well I just might be rooming with him. I might be able to learn a little more about this world. Sure I could ask but then they would rant, Percy and Annabeth. I might as well Learn a little something besides I probably won't be able to use my cryokinisis or any of my ghost powers in human form for a while. That ice sword trick left me drained but at least I have something to defend myself if that girl, what did Percy call her oh yeah Clarisse. That was some punch.

"Hey Danny you just stand there and day dream or would you like to do something?" Percy asked.

"Huh, oh sure."

"Let's go visit Black Jack."

"Who?"

"He's Percy's Pegasus." Annabeth says?

"So off to the stables?"Asked Percy.

Annabeth gave him a faint smile and we all left the cabin and walked through the mob of people. Until we reached what I believe is the stables. It had a rather unpleasant smell. We walk in and Percy stops in front of a black Pegasus.

"Blackjack! How ya doing buddy?"

The horse snorts and swings his head.

"Oh that's Danny he's new?"

**Authors note: Sorry about the unicowacorns I had caffeine. I know I shouldn't drink mountain dew but I love, love, love mountain dew and it affects my read, writing, and speaking skills. What do I mean well I can't sit still long enough to read or write so this was a three day proses, and speaking I speed up to where no one can understand what I'm saying. That and I got this awesome app called magical piano by smule. Yes I know I play the oboe but it's so fun to try digital percussion.**

**My question to you the viewers: should a continue with a new story and make this a series?**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Percy's P.O.V.

"_Yo boss!"_

"Blackjack! How you doing buddy?" I say. Blackjack snorts and swings his head.

_"You bring sugar?"_ I shake my head no. _"So who's the new guy?"_

"Oh that's Danny."

Blackjack walks up to looks him up and down, and sniffs him. His eyes widen and he backs up slowly.

"_Yo boss, he's dead but alive."_

_"_What?"

"He's right!" a voice sounds from behind us. We all turn around and see a girl in a black hoodie, denim pants, blue eyes, black converse, and pink highlights leaning against the stable doors.

**This is the end of the story. Yes, I know it feels like the middle but that's the point I'm going to continue just in a different story! If you get what I'm saying.**

**I don't plan on putting Danny in a cabin because Chiron would go to Mr. D and Mr. D would say he's either Boreas or Khione. I don't want him to be Boeas because he's a rapist (sorry little kids). I don't want him to be Khione because she's has a very cold personality. The next book is A Rude Awakening. The reason being; one I will run out of ideas and the story will be a bore, two I will forget what I'm doing and forget about the story.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

**HEY, TO ALL VIEWERS, THE NEXT BOOK IN THE SIERIS IS ****_A RUDE AWAKENING. _**** I ENCOURAGE YOU TO GO CHECK IT OUT, THANKS FOR ALLTHE SUPORT,**

**NAHLAN/THE ANIME CAT-502**


End file.
